Burden of Sin
by White Lily of Divine Light
Summary: He kept his greatest secret from her. She already knew. One more night of living on the edge leads to heartbreak. KxK


Disclaimer: I do not own a thing. That's just the way it is. Sad, ne?

Author's Notes: Okay, so this happens to be my first fic. Amazing. However, I am terribly sorry if you find this to be very bad, but this is why I ask that you -O faithful readers- review. They are greatly appreciated. Please do not make me beg. I will.

Enjoy!

* * *

Thunder crackled and boomed overhead, as a raven-haired girl padded silently though empty halls. Her footsteps echoed dully, if there ever was such a thing. Though, it was hardly the storm that bothered her. Storms she could handle; this was different. A certain someone was ever so slightly late. Slightly. She sighed in irritation. He, in all probability, doing what he did everyday. Nothing to be concerned about. The nagging voice in the back of her mind, however, thought otherwise. 

Her musings were interrupted by a sudden, loud banging coming from the door. Heart racing, she moved to open the door; the sight before her had her breathe hitching. His crimson hair stuck to the back of his neck, drenched in rainwater. Blood flowed freely, soaking his already sopping wet shirt in scarlet. The rest gathered and pooled on the bare wood floor.

Barely taking a second glance at his stained form, she moved to his side, supporting his small body. None of the gasps or cries of worry passed her lips. They didn't need to. She had already seen him this way so many times before; after all, his job practically required it.

Stumbling through the deserted hallways, she struggled to keep him upright as his body rapidly became limp with exhaustion. She found their room and nudged the door out of their path, making her way to the bed. She sat him down on the edge, letting him catch his breath.

A small smile graced her lips as if to chide him for being late for dinner. Never could it have been farther from the truth, but she knew. She had always known, even if he had tried to keep it from her.

Yet, such a grin had only one purpose in the situation they were in; to keep him from seeing the raving emotions which stirred inside her warring mind. If he only knew. Though in reality, if he knew, he'd probably through a fit claiming he was fine. It was amazing how much bullshit he could spew. It was equally amazing how much of it could be believed with ease.

She shook her head. So stubborn.

She hurried to the bathroom, frantically searching her cabinets for the necessary tools to wrap his wounds. Success smiled on her today, even if the elements outside did not. Raven strands whipped around to follow her back to the bed.

His labored breathing struggled to continue. Worry spread across her delicate features, her heart no longer able to contain them. Fortunately, he didn't seem to notice. With nimble fingers, she stripped him of his long coat and shirt, as they were in the way of her work. Once free of the dripping apparel, she set to work on his still oozing wounds.

Sapphire orbs glanced into his dull violet ones, the gold long gone from their edges. Closing her eyes briefly, she re-opened them to find his hand caressing her cheek; the pads of his thumbs circling sensitive skin beneath them.

"You're going to get help, aren't you?"

His words sounded forced to her ears, his voice thin and wavering. She tried to shake her head in denial, but the guilt of lying to him prevented her from doing so. He sighed, though it was slow and shuddering. "You know why we can't do that."

Lowering her eyes from his gaze, she quietly finished the last wrap with a firm tug. She wanted to reason with him. To tell him that she would be fine and could handle whatever came their way. But to tell him that would be a lie; one that she couldn't tell him no matter how much she needed to. She would be missed by many of her close friends, but a bigger question nagged at her. How heartbroken would he be if he lost her?

Probably just as lost as she would be without him. A wandering ghost of what she was. She couldn't do that to him.

She stood and leaned over his failing body, laying him across the bed sheets as comfortably as she could. Yet that didn't prevent the pain from erupting across his flesh. Gasping in silent agony, he writhed beneath her touch, his attempts to flee the anguish in vain. She released his arms and cradled his head in lap, crooning to him as a mother would to a frightened child. His breathing slowed to what it had been before, though it was hardly any better.

Shuddered attempts at her name slipped past chapped lips. She shook her head and shushed him in her pleas for his cooperation; the very thing she knew he'd probably never give her, at this point. Had he not been bleeding, had he been clinging to the remote instead of his consciousness, she might have sighed at his tenacious mannerisms.

Yet this was not the time to be doing so. Instinct and something else screamed at her to ignore all his pleas, all of his warnings, and -at the very least- bring in the lady doctor. But the very deepest part of her soul shook with warning. Placing herself and others was the very last thing that he would want. In all likelihood, he wouldn't be able to bear the consequences.

Movement stirred her from her thoughts, and silent horror gripped her insides. His lips moved soundlessly, however the message needed no words to convey their meaning. Pain overtook him momentarily. Struggling again, almost fruitless, at stringing his thoughts together for her, he shuddered in final breath.

_Cry no more love...your time of anguish is past._

She stared in cold shock, emotions held back by the numbness invading her system. Until reality took over again. Cradling his limp form to her shaking one, she let emotions held back by mental dams flood through her system. Crystalline tears fell to slide down his worn face as he bled for one last time.

* * *

Review, review, review! And do tell me if I should continue...do you think I should? Hmmm... 


End file.
